


bad pick up lines

by emeraldaaa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Absolutely No Sexual Content, Angst, Bad Pick Up Lines, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pick Up Lines, barely any angst, but watch out chapter 5, complete fluff, five fails one success, kargisa - Freeform, karmagisa - Freeform, karnagisa, nagisa is kinda a baddie, six tries, some pick up lines imply it but otherwise no sexual content at all, surprised karma, unexpected response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldaaa/pseuds/emeraldaaa
Summary: karma uses pickup lines on an unsuspecting nagisaonly to find out he's completely oblivious..or is he?or: five times Karma failed at getting a reaction out of Nagisa, and the one time Nagisa got a reaction out of KarmaOR: Karma using pickup lines on his bestfriend to realize he actually likes Nagisa
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251





	1. you can jump into my arms if you're scared

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT TOTALLY INSPIRED AND I LOVE THESE PICK UP LINE KARMAGISA STORIES SO HERE HAVE MY TAKE ON IT
> 
> EACH CHAPTER IS GONNA BE EACH ATTEMPT  
> CHAPTER 6 IS THE SUCCESS ;)

Karma's POV:  
Akabane Karma pondered how a certain bluenette would react to people flirting with him. He stared into the back of Nagisa's head thoughtfully, deciding he wanted to find out how his bestfriend would react.

The first attempt happened shortly after class ended. When class 3-E got ready for P.E, Karma walked up behind Nagisa quietly.

Nagisa's POV:  
Nagisa had just finished changing clothes and was now pushing his normal attire into a locker. Suddenly, he felt hands push down his shoulders. Nagisa internally panicked, not knowing what to do. Keeping completely silent, he pushed his weight into his legs, forcing him to stay up. Twisting his neck and shoulders around as far and as fast as he could, he pushed the attacker(?) against the locker, before taking a look at who the culprit was. Stepping back, he raised an eyebrow,

"Karma-kun? Wha- no, why did you-," Nagisa was cut off by Karma's incredulous laughter.

Karma's POV:  
That had not gone the way he hoped. Karma expected Nagisa to jump, or yell- anything but to change their positions, Karma now being the one closest to the locker. In his head, he assumed Nagisa would have a normal reaction, like letting out a yelp, or even just flinching. Then, he would spin Nagisa around, and say,

"If you ever get scared like that again, just let me know- you're always free to leap into my arms." He laughed in disbelief, maybe getting a what would be called a "normal" reaction out of Nagisa would be harder than he thought. But, he would take advantage of this moment for now. Looking down at Nagisa, he smiled.

Nagisa's POV:  
Nagisa stared at Karma, waiting for something to happen. Why was he smiling like that?

"I didn't know you could be so dominant, Nagisa-kun!" Karma squinted his eyes accusingly, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Oh. He was just joking around again, they were going to be late for P.E! Everybody else had already left the locker room. Rolling his eyes, he sighed,

"Karma-kun, I have no time for this, let's just go outside."

Leaving a baffled Karma behind, he left to join his classmates.

Karma's POV:  
Well. This was going to be a LOT harder than he thought.


	2. library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh some of class 3-e goes to the kunugigaoka hs library to study, and karma takes the chance to make a pass at nagisa

Karma POV:  
As Nakamura, Okuda, Nagisa, and Karma entered the Kunugigaoka Library hoping to not stand out, they failed. As soon as they reached an empty table, people began to snicker and sneer at them. What did they expect? Oh well, none of this bothered Karma. He was probably smarter than all of these lowlifes anyway, after all he wasn't sent to class 3-E for his grades or anything, no. Dismissing his thoughts, his gaze landed on Nagisa. He remembered his first attempt at making him flustered, and how it miserably failed. But, that was the fun of it, no? People with the most predictable reactions are boring. He came up with a new idea, after all, they WERE in a library.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun~," Karma began his second attempt.

Nagisa POV:  
Nagisa nodded his head to acknowledge that he had heard Karma. He wasn't all that into looking away from the book he was reading right now, after all English was his best subject, so he wanted to sharpen his skills. Apparently this wasn't enough of a response for Karma, as he repeated Nagisa's name over and over until the bluenette turned to glare at him.

Smirking, Karma whipped out his library card in-between his two fingers and asked, "Are you a book?"

Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed.

"Because I'm checking you out," Karma said triumphantly. Nakamura smiled suggestively at the pair, recording the small interaction. Nagisa wasn't dumb, he knew Karma was using pick up lines on purpose, but he doesn't understand why. Sighing, he slammed his head in his book, and mumbled a simple,

"No."

Karma POV:  
Okay, so Nagisa looked more annoyed than anything. But, that's alright, Karma knows he'll get a good reaction out of him soon. After all, he was only just beginning. Chuckling, he went to put back a book, hoping when he came back, Nagisa's head would be out of that book.

And it was. So, instead of returning to his original seat behind Nagisa, he sat on the empty seat next to him instead. Grinning, he said,

"But, hypothetically, if you WERE a book- I'd need glasses," Karma waited for Nagisa to respond. 

Nagisa sighed, "Why?"

"Because you'd definitely be fine print~," Karma finished in a whisper. Nagisa groaned, slumping his shoulders. 

"Karma-kun, you're not funny," Nagisa retorted. Karma pretended to act hurt, hand clutching his shirt, above where his heart would be.

"Nagisa-kun, you wound me!" Karma gasped. Nagisa just laughed at this, which made Karma's heart stutter. Why did his heart just do a flip? Nagisa is just his best friend after all. Instead of continuing to think about it, he just listened to the melody of the bluenette's laughter.

The second attempt failed, but Karma thinks he's getting somewhere.


	3. tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umM nagisa needed help with math and karma took the opportunity to try to make him blush but like nagisa's mom kinda ruined it but not really because nagisa - nvm just read it <3

KARMA POV:   
"Nagisa!" Karma called out, happy that they had dropped the formalities, losing the "-kun". It had been a week after the fight to decide whether or not they would save or kill Korosensei, and in the end Nagisa won. 

"Hey, Karma," Nagisa replied, nonchalantly. They were going to go to Karma's house for a small tutoring session, as Nagisa had recently admitted he needed help with math(which is Karma's best subject). Karma had taken this opportunity to think about more ways he could attempt to make Nagisa blush. When did he get so serious about actually getting a reaction anyway? Karma's thoughts were interrupted as they left the classroom.

Once they had reached Karma's house and entered his room, Nagisa plopped down on a cushion next to the table, while Karma sat on the floor next to him. Pulling out their math book, Karma saw that it included exponential growth review, giving him an idea. After they had started the small session and Nagisa began to understand slowly, Karma decided he would try another line on Nagisa.

"Ne, Nagisa," Karma tapped Nagisa on the shoulder while he was hunched over his math book. Straightening up, Nagisa looked up at Karma questioningly. 

"What? I'm almost done with-" Nagisa was interrupted.

"My love for you is like an exponential curve," Karma gave him a lopsided grin, then continued, "it's unbounded!"

Nagisa widened his eyes, mouth parting slightly. Karma thought he looked undeniably cute in that moment, but what he couldn't stop anticipating whether Nagisa would blush or not.

NAGISA POV:  
No, Nagisa wasn't shocked by the sudden pick up line, nor was he flustered. He was just surprised that he understood the pick-up line, was he getting better at math? Mother would be so happy. Closing his mouth, he looked down at his phone, which had just sounded a notification. Like he had summoned her with his thoughts, it was his mom who texted him. Reading his mother's text, his eyes widened even more. Furrowing his eyebrows he looked at Karma intensely, trying to get words out of his mouth.

"Karma-ku-- KARMA, I really need to go! I'm so sorry, thank you for helping me!" Nagisa packed his math book, picked up his bag, and hurried out, not giving Karma a chance to respond.

KARMA POV:  
What? Did he just- why-? Karma tried to erase the obvious hurt from his face, though nobody was there to see it. Was it too much for Nagisa or- did that text..? Who was it from anyways, and what did it say? Karma had so many questions, sad that the first time Nagisa had actually almost looked like he was flustered was ruined by someone else. Sighing, he got up to stuff his own math book in his bag anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO SORRY THIS WAS SHORT AND BAD AND NOT CUTE BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEAS BUT LIKE YEAH AND MHM AND I DECIDED AT LEAST ONE OF HIS ATTEMPTS SHOULD HAVE BEEN INTERRUPTED BY NAGISA'S MOM PLUS NAGISA WASN'T EVEN GONNA BLUSH OR ANYTHING ITS JUST KARMA'S HOPES AND DREAMS AND I DIDN'T REREAD THIS OR REVISE OR EDIT SO DONFSDKafS


	4. space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karma and nagisa are coming back from space

KARMA POV:   
Nagisa and Karma were on their way back to Earth after earning information from the researchers in the satellite. Looking over at Nagisa, his eyes softened. Nagisa looked so accomplished-, happy and excited. They had obtained information that could possibly mean Korosensei wouldn't explode and that the Earth was basically saved. Looking at the hopeful aura Nagisa displayed, Karma thought it was a good time to maybe catch him off-guard.

"Nagi~, did you know..." Karma trailed off, pretending to look deep in thought. Nagisa began to eye him warily, sighing.

NAGISA POV:  
"What, what do I know?" Nagisa let the question slip out from his lips, anticipating another pick-up line. 

"I'll always love you, to the moon a-and back," Karma stuttered. Nagisa raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "That's more embarrassing to say that I'd thought it would be," Karma pouted. Giving Karma a warm smile, he threw his head back on the seat. He was in a way too good of a mood for it to be ruined by a simple pick up line, plus it was funny that Karma was embarrassed by something his own mind thought up of. 

KARMA POV:  
Okay, why was he embarrassed? A few weeks ago he would probably be able to say that with a straight face, so why is it harder to say it to Nagisa now? Did he form a crush on his best friend? Face palming, his gaze landed on Nagisa once more. He was surprised to see that Nagisa was giving him a warm smile, instead of retorting. He wasn't annoyed? That's new. He didn't expect that, but once again, that was the fun of it, right? Nagisa was so unpredictable, Karma couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement, hoping to get an even newer reaction out of Nagisa soon. 

Looking away, he heard Nagisa and Ritsu speaking to eachother. Not paying much attention to their conversation, he dozed off a good minute or two. In his dream, Nagisa and him were holding hands and Nagisa looked somewhat like a crushing school girl, which Karma believes he would fit the role of when it came to Nagisa in reality. It was a sight to behold, and when he woke up, he was more fired up to get Nagisa to react in a way that shows even the tiniest bit of romantic interest than ever. When he woke up, they were also falling to the Earth VERY quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS WAS SUPER SHORT I JUST WANT TO GET TO CHAPTER 6 REALLY QUICKLY KSEKFKS


	5. sayonara korosensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of killing korosensei
> 
> karma worries abt nagisa and visits  
> tries to lighten the mood with a pick up line  
> fails
> 
> little bit of angst!!

He watched as Nagisa plunged his knife into Korosensei's chest. When Korosensei faded into firefly-like lights in the shape of his body, Karma began to tear up. He watched Nagisa as tears were already streaming down his face. He looked so broken, he dropped the smile he had been wearing before committing the act. He just looked like he was in pain. Nagisa, whose voice usually was like a beautiful song playing in his ears, sounded hoarse and choked. Karma was heartbroken and didn't know what to do. He walked up to Nagisa and pulled him into a hug, they were both cold, but the embrace made Karma's cheeks warm up. His cheeks cooled down quickly as they were overlapped by his own tears, which now found their way out of his eyes.

The memory replayed in his head over and over again. This was all a week ago. They had been titled **heroes** , little did they know, the teacher that was killed was the one who had saved their lives, given them hope, rebuild them from their spot as the "end class". But, now he was dead. They shouldn't be the heroes, the media knew nothing, the PUBLIC knew nothing. It was frustrating, but Karma didn't let it show. Some of their classmates were beginning to recover from the shock, always having the yearbook Korosensei created for them to remind themselves of his presence. They had graduated, and were on the paths to continue their lives.

Nagisa, however, was quite far away from being mentally put back together. Karma noticed this the last time they had hung out together, as his eyes had lost their spark of curiosity, something Karma found endearing(but now it seemed as his eyes were an empty void of blue). Worried about his ~~crush~~ bestfriend,

Karma now found himself knocking at Nagisa's apartment door.

"Ngh...Karma?" Nagisa slurred his words slightly. Karma widened his eyes in surprise, he had been lost in his thoughts. Eyeing Nagisa, he felt a heavy atmosphere around them. He had big bags under his eyes, proving that he's most likely not been sleeping well. Karma's concern grew, but he made sure not to let it show. Karma did his best to smile at Nagisa, asking if he could be let in. In response, Nagisa's eyebrows knitted upwards, but his lips were curved in a sad smile. He gestured inside, stepping away from the door so Karma could get in.

"Your mom's not home?" He asked hesitantly after stepping in.

"Ah...no," Nagisa drawled in response. They kept talking back and forth like this, Karma trying to begin a conversation, Nagisa responding with the minimal words needed. Until finally, Karma decided to bring back his old habit of random pick-up lines, desperate to get an emotion other than his current hollow tone.

"Er...well, can I buy you a drink? Or," Karma began, swallowing down his sudden nerves, "Ambien?" (ambien is a sedative[medication] to help with insomnia if you don't get it)

 _Shit._ That sounded rude. Karma squinted his eyes, hoping Nagisa would understand it was a joke, but in the current state he was in, Karma couldn't be too hopeful.

(note; purposeful lowercase letters in dialogue)

"um...n-no, that's okay...if nothing else, i think you should go."

Karma's heart seemed to pinch itself, as he felt a small pain in his chest at the obviously hurt reply. It was his fault for being insensitive, but he wanted to voice his concerns at the very least, he wanted to tell Nagisa that he was going to be okay, he wanted to tell Nagisa he loved-

"Okay," he had whispered in response instead. God why was he so stupid? 

He's pretty sure he doesn't want to use pick up lines on Nagisa anymore, especially if they were to ever end like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HI SORRY I FOUND MY MOTIVATION THIS FIC IS NOT DISCONTINUED


	6. new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years later

Nagisa stretched in contentment after a long day of grading papers. His students reminded him a lot of the E-class, yet they were more...violent to say the least. It wasn't a problem, in fact it just adds a little spice to his day.

He remembered when he didn't like that. The risks, he means. He used to be very closeted, scared, timid. But, Korosensei taught him a lot.

Smiling while thinking about the former teacher, he decided to end his day by going to a nearby coffee shop that he usually never went.

So now here he is, at the doorway, staring at a particular redhead. 

A particular redhead who was staring back at him.

A particular redhead with gorgeous amber eyes.

A particular redhead who had at least two other ladies eyeing him in the shop currently.

Karma?

He wasn't too sure, but this guy was staring at him. So, to be polite at the very least, he gave a small smile and nodded his head, making his way to the cashier. Once his drink was ordered, he sat down near a window, humming to himself. Forgetting about the man for a few minutes.

Just a few. The man then walked up to him, and promptly sat himself down in front of Nagisa.

"What-," Nagisa looked at the man, who he could assume to be Karma, but didn't.

"Nagisa?" The man asked hesitantly, yet somehow had a hint of confidence to his words. It was kind of endearing. Easy to fall for. Like he did back when Korosensei taught the two.

Nagisa swallowed down his coffee, then put his cup down. Hands under his chin to support it, he smiled.

"Yep! Am I right to assume you're the lovely man himself, Karma?" Oh why did he say that? Lovely? It wasn't a lie. He didn't think he was lying anyways.

Seemingly unfazed by these words, Karma grinned. 

"YEssss you are!" A hint of excitement in his confirmation, paired with a smile. A smile that almost seemed sad. Nagisa never seemed to lose his touch for reading people, but Karma was usually one that was harder to read. Maybe he changed? More open? Possibly.

"K-KERMA?" A hesitant voice called out from behind the counter. The barista probably. Wait, did she just say...Kerma?

Nagisa couldn't help but burst out in laughter, startling the man in front of him. He was too busy laughing to notice the faint blush on Karma's face.

"I-, I suppose she forgot my name," Karma muttered, an embarrassed yet smug smile displayed on his face.

"She might've forgotten it, but I won't," Nagisa spit out without a second thought, testing it out. He used a pick up line for the first time, especially towards Karma. Who used to always use them on him, but he supposed that habit faded away for some reason. Bringing his eyes back to Karma's face, his own cheeks began to feel rosy.

Bingo? He doesn't know, but the look on Karma's face is a mix of confusion, happiness, and...allurement? 

Or maybe he was just feeding his own ego.

At the end of the day, the two exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.


End file.
